A variety of ear pieces exist for various uses, including use with respect to hearing aids, stethoscopes, sound blocking devices, sound generation devices and swim ear plugs. Given the sensitive tissues that line a person's ear and the prospect that a person may repeatedly use such ear pieces over extended periods of time, it is important to have the ear piece “fit” within the ear in a comfortable fashion. Moreover, it is often desirable for an ear piece to substantially contact surrounding ear canal tissue so as to maximize the effectiveness of the ear piece, whether it be to block out certain sounds from passing through the inner ear canal to a person's ear drum, or alternatively to ensure that only desirable sounds are transmitted to the ear drum, rather than undesired ambient noises.
The present invention is directed to a device that provides an easy and effective fit, without undesirable noisy feedback and that improves user comfort when inserted in the aural orifice.